Falling to Pieces
by Fieln-Chan
Summary: Dengki dan benci. Claire tahu bahwa manusia tidak akan pernah mengakui keberadaan makhluk lain, termasuk dirinya. Cintanya hancur berkeping-keping disaat kekasihnya, Gray memilih memburunya. Luka dan cinta, tersayat di hati mendalam. Songfic : She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - David Guetta Ft. Sia. Warning : OOC, LEMON, Nude, Slight Gore, Confusing Plot, Death Chara! Rated-M. Cekidot!


_._

_Dunia memang tidak adil, ya.._

_Ingin sekali rasanya kembali ke masa lalu._

_Masa dimana aku dan __**'dia'**__ selalu bersama._

_Tanpa mengenal status dan wujud diri,_

_Hanya cinta dan ketulusan hati._

.

.

_Namun, semuanya sia-sia_

_Tak ada lagi yang namanya kesetaraan wujud._

_Dunia ini kejam._

_**Bengis.**_

_**Biadab.**_

.

.

_Mengakui diri mereka yang _paling_ sempurna._

_Seolah setiap mata memandang milik mereka._

_Aku bersumpah dalam hati._

_Untuk mereka yang menghina kami._

'_**World will change..'**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

**. . .**

**.**

_**Fieln-Chan**_ Mempersembahkan

_Harvest Moon_ _:_

"**Falling to Pieces"**

_Summary :_

"Dengki dan benci. Claire tahu bahwa manusia tidak akan pernah mengakui keberadaan makhluk lain, termasuk seperti dirinya. Cintanya hancur berkeping-keping disaat kekasihnya memilih memburunya. Luka dan cinta, Tersayat di hati mendalam. Based on song : She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). Warning : OOC, lemon, nude, slight gore, confusing plot, Death Chara! Rated-M."

_Disclaimer :_

**Harvest Moon** © _**Natsume : Serious Fun**_

**Falling to Pieces **© _**Fieln-Chan**_

_Music :_

**She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) – David Guetta Ft. Sia **

(Disarankan bukan untuk -17 bila hendak melihat Video-nya!)

_Warning :_

OOC, lemon, nude, slight gore, confusing plot, and Death Chara! Rated-M for safety.

.

. . .

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

"_Haah, haah…"_

.

.

.

_A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start  
The past, and the chase_

.

.

.

"Dia disana! Kejar!"

**Guk! Guk! Guk!**

"Dia menuju daerah bebatuan!"

"Siapkan tombak dan panah kalian!"

Mereka terus mengejarku. Hamparan lautan salju putih menjadi saksi bisu. _Perih_, _sakit_, dan _hancur_. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Langkah keempat kaki mungilku terus bergerak kencang, membawaku entah kemana.

Berapa kali hembusan berat kuterpa? Berapa banyak titisan cairan merah menetes sepanjang jalan? Berapa lama sudah aku berlari?

_Aku berlari._

_Tanpa naungan,_

_Tanpa lindungan,_

_Tanpa cinta kasih._

_Hanya kilat benci dan nafsu kiat menghantuiku._

Berbukitan menancap tegak mengelilingi kami. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berganti. Dibalik itu, raungan anjing pelacak semakin mengejarku, ingin menangkapku hidup-hidup. Entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku? Aku bahkan tidak punya salah sama sekali! Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang? Melumat habis wujudku? Merasakan dan meluapkan niat nafsu mereka?

Dimana aku harus memulai dari awal? Semuanya luluh lantah. Masa lalu dan sekarang sama saja, semua menghinaku, membuangku. Aku begitu bingung..

_Aku tersesat di dunia menyedihkan ini._

.

.

.

_You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights_

.

.

.

"Jangan sampai kehilangan dia!"

"Gray, kita sudah hampir sampai di bebatuan!"

"Kita berpencar! Cegat dia! Jack, kau ke balik bebatuan. Cliff, kau dari atas."

_Suara itu… Sungguh menyayat hati!_

"Baik!"

"Biar aku yang bawa dia ke kalian."

Sekarang tak ada lagi suara anjing-anjing tersebut bersama mereka, kemungkinan mereka takut karena aku tetap berlari arah bebatuan. Aku berusaha konsentrasi dengan arah tujuanku. Tebing, tebing dimana-mana. Aku tak bisa memanjat tebing dalam keadaan begini. Tapak kakiku semuanya luka, maka dari itu mereka terus mengejarku dari bercak luka.

Aku ketakutan, tetesan bening pun membasahi wajah wujud serigalaku yang berwarna coklat muda.

_Ah, memori itu… terulang kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_Did she lie in in wait  
Was I bait to pull you in  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin_

.

.

.

_Fall 13__th_

_Full Moon Festival_

_Tengah malam_

.

.

Dulu aku memang punya kebiasaan untuk duduk di atas puncak bukit. Bukit ini memang dekat menuju arah kota kecil jika kita melihat ke bawah sana. Aku ingin sekali turun ke kota, menyambut para warga dan mencoba bergabung dalam kehidupan mereka.

Aku-nya saja yang tidak berani.

Malam itu begitu indah, langit bersih dari awan sehingga tampak berjuta-juta—tidak, bermilyaran berlian menghiasi biru kelam. Dan terlebih itu, silauan Dewi Malam begitu indah. Hari yang takkan kulupakan setiap tahun.

Semenjak aku bertemu dengan pemuda itu disini, waktu yang sama, aku menjadi sering datang kemari, tiap malam, tiap saat. Dan sekarang aku menunggu dirinya. Oh, aku merindukan saat-saat bersamanya. Dekapannya, cumbuannya, apalagi godaannya.

Aku memang sedang dimabuk cinta.

**WUUUSHHH**

Aku mendesis pelan disaat deru angin bukit menerpaku, memberi kesan aroma musim gugur yang khas dan dingin. Duduk di puncak bukit memang punya arti kesenangan sendiri. Dan, tak akan ada siapapun yang berani mendaki ke sini saat malam tiba (kecuali dia). Huh, rumor penduduk tentang adanya serigala dan anjing liar berkeliaran tiap malam membuatku muak.

Memangnya salah apa serigala dan anjing liar keluar tiap malam? Manusia menyedihkan, tidak mau berkesinambungan dengan alam.

Aku sudah terbiasa berubah menjadi sosok wanita tanpa busana sedikitpun. Tanpa busana itu begitu bebas. Rambut pirang panjang membelai halus seolah angin itu yang melakukannya. Aku menunduk sedikit, terlihat kedua kaki mulus dan panjang. Oh, aku sangat menyukainya.

Hanya saja buah dada ini sedikit mengangguku. Cukup besar untuk menjadi penghalang disaat aku melompat ataupun berlari dalam wujud manusia.

Huh, penampilan tubuh yang standart untuk seorang wanita perawan.

Malam kian larut, dan pemuda itu telah datang. Herannya dia membawa terpal dan selimut. Kurasa ia ingin menginap disini, _'kah_?

"Kenapa kau bawa benda itu?" Tanyaku sembari menunjuk kedua benda yang telah terbentang di atas rerumputan tak jauh dariku.

"Uh, aku mau menginap di sini? Apa itu buruk untuk menginap dan habiskan malam ini bersamamu?"

Pemuda itu—Gray menatapku dalam-dalam dengan seringaian khasnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekapku, membawaku dipangkuannya.

"Kau sangat menyukai malam ini. Ya _'kan_, Claire?" Ia berbisik dibalik telingaku. Aku bergidik dengan suara beratnya. Begitu pelan dan penuh… _nafsu_.

"I-iya. M-memangnya kenapa?" Tanya aku pelan.

Langsung saja ia menjatuhku ke tanah yang telah dilapisi terpal. Dia diatasku. Tatapannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia menginginkan aku.

Bukan, _'tubuh'_ku.

"Kau cantik malam ini," tubuhku yang tanpa busana menjadi pameran yang indah untuknya sejenak. Jemari kasar nan hangat perlahan memilin ujung buah dada kiriku, spontan saja aku bersemu padam. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang menyerangku dari dalam.

Dia _merangsang_ku.

"Hnng," aku mengerang pelan. Mataku sengaja kupejam kuat-kuat. Aku telah kalah telak dengan hormon wanitaku.

Aku hanya terdiam pasrah.

Wajahnya Gray mendekat. Ia berbisik, "Claire.. aku inginkan dirimu, _malam_ ini."

Dan kedua bibir kami pun berpaut satu. Begitu panas dan menggelora. Sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_I lay with the wolves, alone it seems  
I thought I was part of you_

_._

_._

_._

"Hngaah, G-Gray.." Eranganku kian menjadi-jadi. Deru angin malam pun bukan menjadi penghalang 'permainan' pertama kali kami.

Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Terasa perih, namun sedikit. Mataku terbuka, sedikit air mata menetes yang tak terbendung disaat menahan rasa sakit di pertama kali. aku mencoba menatap dia.

Kedua mata itu… Kelam, dan penuh nafsu yang selama ini tak tertahankan.

"C-Claire.. a-aku mau.." Ia berbisik sembari menjilat habis daun telinga kiriku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin lebih, _lebih_!

"Haaah, G-Gray! L-lakukan!" Ucapku cepat. Pikiranku kacau. Dibenakku hanya ada dia.

_Dia._

_Dia._

_Dan dia._

Kami berdua mengerang bersamaan di puncak klimaks, dan langsung cairan hangat menembus masuk ke 'dalam' diriku setelah Gray mengujam miliknya terakhir kali.

Napas kami begitu berat, kami terpaku dalam posisi ini.

Ia mengecup bibirku pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire." Gray melanjutkan cumbuannya hingga kami mengejap mata, dan beristirahat karena lelah setelah '_bermain_'. Bukan '_bermain_', tapi bercinta.

_Aku kira dengan ini aku dapat bersatu denganmu._

_Nyatanya tidak._

Bodohnya aku. Di akhir musim dingin, aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan wujud asli yang sebenarnya. Seekor serigala betina dewasa dengan bulu coklat muda terang tertampang jelas dihadapan Gray. Gray kaget bukan kepalang dan dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku makhluk jadi-jadian.

_Dalam wujud ini aku ditangkap._

_Aku melolong mencoba melepaskan diri darinya._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Mengapa ia yang berbalik menyerangku?_

Saat kami tiba di alun-alun kota, semua warga telah berkumpul disana.

Rupanya,dialah yang membeberkan diriku tentang adanya serigala jadi-jadian yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan warga.

_Selama ini, dia membohongiku!_

_Dan hubungan kami takkan pernah berhasil._

Disaat mereka lengah, kekuatan supernatural-ku melonjak naik. Dengan sekali lolongan (tentunya dengan tatapan benci), aku merobek habis tali yang mengikatku. Aku berusaha menyerang mereka, terutama Gray.

_Aku sangat membencinya!_

**ZRAASSHH!**

Cipratan darah mewarnai warna putih di lantai alun-alun. Aku meringkuk kesakitan di lantai, mencoba untuk bangun. _Agh! Punggungku!_ Sangat sakit dan perih!

Pemuda sebelah Gray membantunya bangkit. Dan dia memegang sebilah pisau panjang dan tajam. Aku melihat kanan-kiri, para warga tampak sangat marah. Mereka tak segan-segan akan membunuhku karena aku menyerang salah satunya.

"Bunuh dia!" Pria setengah baya bertopi merah memberi aba-aba.

"Jangan beri dia ampun!" Timpal pria berambut jingga disebelahnya.

"Serigala menjijikan! Takkan kuampuni kau!" Pemuda sebelah Gray memulai untuk menghujam pisaunya ke arah perutku. Dengan cepat aku menghindari mereka dan memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah hutan.

"Kejar dia! Jangan sampai dia lolos!"

"Jack, Gray, Cliff! Kejar dia! Kami akan menyusulmu!" Doug memberi mereka tombak dan panah untuk menangkapku.

Gray terdiam seribu kata.

Dan hanya menurut mengejar aku.

.

.

.

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine_

.

.

.

Gray kini mencoba memanahku dari belakang.

**ZHAAT!**

**ZHAAAT!**

Beberapa anak panah meleset dan beberapa kena menyayat punggungku.

"Augh!" Aku mendengis kesakitan, namun tetap kupaksakan berlari melompati bebatuan.

_Gray, aku tahu kau mencintaiku._

_Tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?_

_Kenapa?_

Aku melewati bebatuan dengan mulus, dan Gray tertinggal dibelakang. Aku berlari lagi dengan cepat.

_Oh tidak._

Kedua pemuda lainnya, Jack dan Cliff menyergapku dari depan.

Aku berhenti di tempat.

Jack—dengan tombak dan Cliff—dengan belati, mereka berlari ke hadapanku.

.

.

.

_But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
_

_._

_._

_._

Aku sangat ketakutan. Jika aku tidak dapat memilih keputusanku dengan cepat, aku bakal mati dibunuh! Ugh, kedua tatapan mereka. Amarah membara seolah aku menjadi bulan-bulanan luapan benci.

_Huh, bilang saja tatapan itu hanyalah tatapan NAFSU!_

.

.

.

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

.

.

_I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

.

.

.

Aku menghentakkan kaki kiriku ke depan dengan keras. Langsung saja tanah bergetar. Jack dan Cliff kaget karena tempat pijakan mereka bergetar, dan mereka berhenti!

**GRAAAAHH!**

Giliran aku melompat ke hadapan mereka, dan menyerang. Layaknya seekor serigala jantan yang menangkap mangsanya, sasaranku adalah leher.

**GAAHH!**

Jack menjerit kesakitan pas aku menggigit lehernya tanpa ampun, darah bercipratan dimana. Tombaknya terlempar entah kemana. Dalam sekejap Jack menghebuskan napas terakhir dan roboh di bebatuan. Kepalanya tentu saja pecah saat mengenai batu lancip di belakangnya.

Aku berbalik ke sosok Cliff yang terdiam tak percaya melihat temannya mati tiba-tiba karenaku. Aku mengertak gigiku, emosiku sudah tak tertahan lagi.

_Sekarang giliranmu!_

Cliff menaikkan belatinya dan menyerangku.

"MATILAH KAU!"

_Humph_, aku dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakangnya. Langsung saja aku melompat dan menyerang lehernya.

**AHHHH!**

**CRATTT!**

Lagi-lagi darah muncrat di sekitar mulut. Lompatanku tentu membuat badannya terdorong hingga ke bebatuan di depannya. Aku sukses membunuh mereka hanya karena medan bebatuan.

**Drap! Drap!**

Aku berbalik, Gray berdiri dengan tatapan horor. Ia tak menyangka kedua sahabatnya terbunuh dengan cara mengerikan. Gray hanya terdiam, panahnya ia jatuhkan ke bawah. Sorotan Gray beralih ke aku, dalam sosok serigala.

"CLAIRE! Kau PEMBUNUH!"

Entah apa dia sudah hilang akal pikiran atau memang tak ada pilihan lain, ia berlari mencoba menyerangku dengan tangan kosong. Sisi supernatural-ku hilang olehnya.

_Aku tak bisa membunuhnya._

_Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Namun dialah yang **menghancurkanku** hingga berkeping-keping!_

Aku memutuskan melanjutkan pelarianku hingga ke puncak bukit. Puncak bukit ini adalah dimana aku dan Gray bertemu, aku dan Gray bercengkrama penuh kasih sayang, dan disinilah aku dan dia meluapkan cinta kami.

Aku berhenti dengan sigap. Terkejut karena jalan ini buntu. Tebing curam dengan bebatuan cadas dan tajam terpampang di saat aku menoleh ke bawah.

"BERHENTI KAU, CLAIRE!"

Dia memanggil namaku.

_Gray! Berhenti berlari!_

Tapi dia terus berlari menaiki bukit. Kilat emosinya kian membara.

_GRAY! BERHENTI!_

_TIDAK! AKU TIDAK DAPAT MEMPERINGATINYA!_

Sekejap aku menghindarinya.

_APA YANG KULAKUKAN!_

**"AAAHHH!"**

Gray tergelincir di puncak bukit, dan ia bergelantung tepat di bawah batuan puncak bukit. Spontan aku berubah langsung menjadi seorang wanita. Luka punggungku terlihat jelas bagi siapa yang melihatku di belakang. Aku berlari kepadanya.

"GRAY!"

Aku bertekuk lutut dan mencoba menolongnya sebelum terlambat. Tak kupedulikan rasa perihnya luka yang menganga di punggung dan seluruh tubuh. Rasa benciku sudah hilang ditelan kenyataan.

"Gray! Bertahanlah!"

Tenagaku tidak ada sama sekali.

"Claire…" Gray menatap wajahku. Tatapan itu... penuh penyesalan.

_Apa!? Tidak!_

"Maafkan aku… telah mengkhianatimu." Ucap Gray terbata-bata.

"**TIDAK**! KAU HARUS TETAP HIDUP!" kedua tanganku menggenggam tangan kanannya kuat. Namun, semakin aku menariknya, aku semakin dekat hingga akhir ujung puncak bukit. Mataku kabur dan cairan bening membasahi pipiku.

" Aku mencintaimu, Claire. Apa adanya." Kata Gray dengan tatapan jujur. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begini.. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"KUMOHON GRAY! **JANGAN MENYERAH**!" Bentak aku keras.

Gray menggelincirkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku." Bulir hangat jatuh dari kedua matanya.

_Tidak! Jangan!_

"**JANGAN**!"

"MAAFKAN **AKU**, CLAIIIREE!" Gray melepas peganganku. Sosoknya jatuh bersamaan dengan permohonan maafnya.

"GRAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

Aku melebarkan tangan kananku, seolah aku mencoba menangkapnya lagi. Namun naas, tangisku menjadi-jadi saat aku melihat jasadnya hancur menghujam bebatuan cadas dan runcing di bawah sana.

"Gray.. tidak… TIDAAKKKK!"

Tak ada gunanya menyesali segala perbuatan.

Tak ada gunanya mengharap semuanya terulang kembali.

Tak ada gunanya memohon untuk kembalinya sang kekasih.

.

.

.

_I'm falling to pieces  
falling to pieces (falling to pieces)  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces . . ._

.

.

.

Aku berdiri tepat di atas puncak bukit. Aku, dengan tubuh tanpa busana ini, bersamaan dengan semua yang aku lalui menjadi saksi bisu setiap usaha cinta kami, setiap perasaan yang kami salurkan, setiap cinta yang kami luapkan bersama.

_Aku bersumpah._

_Hidup ini memang kejam._

_Hidup ini menyedihkan, bengis, dan biadab._

_._

_._

_Namun satu hal alasan aku untuk bertahan._

_Alasan untuk aku tetap hidup._

_Hanyalah untuk Gray._

_Yakni cinta pertama dan terakhirku._

_._

_._

_Dan aku berjanji,_

_Selama 'cinta' ini aku pegang dan aku jaga, _

_Aku takkan mengecewakanmu._

_Meskipun dunia kita terbatas dimensi dan wujud._

.

.

.

**END.**

.

.

.

**Pesan Moral** : Sekejam apapun dunia ini, seperih apapun yang engkau rasakan, janganlah engkau bersedih. Ingat bahwa masih ada orang yang menghargaimu, meskipun orang itu adalah **musuh** _abstrak_-mu.

* * *

**A/N** : Astaga.. My first Rated-M! Plot-nya memang hancur, absurd, gaje, apa deh bagaimana menurut teman-teman. Namun inilah kisahku, kisah yang selama ini terpendam dibalut dalam alunan lagu khas buatan Om David Guetta dan Kak Sia. TERIMA KASIH BUAT OM DAN KAKAK TERSAYAAANG!

Teman-teman penasaran kenapa saya buat '…' dalam kata Cinta di ucapan '_Selama 'cinta' ini aku pegang dan aku jaga_'? Karena Claire-Chan tercinta telah hamil oleh Gray~! Semoga Claire dapat bertahan di kejamnya dunia ini #nangis disamping Claire

Huhuhu, Maaf ya buat teman-teman, saya sedikit Angst dan Gore di Fanfic ini. Jangan bunuh saya! #dikejar Gray yang menjadi serigala.

Read and Review, ya!

Love, _**Fieln-Chan**_


End file.
